The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for handling the contents, including the residual contents, of a container for a liquid or semi-liquid. More particularly, the invention is directed to a manual tool or utensil capable of handling residual contents, including solidified or partially solidified material attached to the walls and corners of the container. The inventive method and apparatus are particularly suited for handling the residual contents in containers such as pails, buckets, tubs, and the like, of various sizes and shapes.